After Glow
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Angelica and Chuckie reflect on their previous night they had shared together. WARNING: Implies sexual activity. For Jose-again.


**A/N: Jose's Rugrats story. Here is the request for Chuckie and Angelica. Hope you all love it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rugrats or any of its affiliates. **

**After Glow**

* * *

**Chuckie**

Her breaths are short and sweet; the slight little snore she gives off every now and then in between brings a small smile to my face. Her golden blonde hair is strewn out lazily on the residing pillow next to me as well as my left shoulder, its silky texture rubbing my tender flesh with delicacy and ease. I don't want to wake her from her deep slumber, so I try my best not to shift my body so much. Angelica is known for being a light sleeper, something I found out on accident when we were thirteen on the family trip to the Islands. When I look back on it, I find what was once an embarrassing moment, a humorous one; something this will once turn out to be as years trudge by. I know that once she wakes, some amount of awkward tension will result between us, small blushes rushing towards our cheeks as well as nerve-racking silence occupying the area passion and romance was rented; but I don't mind. The ardor and love we shared the night before was all the clarity I need to know on the matter of if she loved me like I loved her.

* * *

**Angelica**

The scent of his Sean John ™ _Unforgivable _body wash mixed in with his natural male odor cascades around my nose in a dance I have become familiar to. He smells of sweet sandalwood as well as sweat and cinnamon-spice. Just like a man. I want to open my eyes and look at him. I already know he's looking down at my "sleeping" body and wondering if I'll ever wake before he has to force me, so I don't want it to make him feel like he has to wait. Truth be told, I rather just lay here atop of my geeky boyfriend, the feeling of just being next to him serving as more than enough to satisfy my need to feel appreciated and wanted, something carrot top has proven to me since day one of our relationship. But, as much as I want to look into those gorgeous eyes of his, I can't bring myself to gather up the strength. My courage to face him after what we had done the night before not forming despite my efforts.

* * *

**Chuckie**

The time now is seven-thirty and the red, flashing, neon lights of my digital alarm clock blinks constantly, the 'thirty' in the time frame now being replaced with a thirty-one in an instant. This is the time I usually wake up to start my day. Angelica, however, is the complete opposite. She likes to stay up late and sleep in even later, her usual wake up hour being around the noon to one area. By that time, I am either doing extra credit assignments, out with Tommy and Phil, playing soccer, or calling Angelica to make sure she's up and ready to start her day- or what's left of it. My usual response is either "Finster, what have I told you about calling me this early?" or "What the hell do you want!?" I always respond with something similar to: "But Angelica, it's almost one." She retaliates by yelling: "Carrot Top, call back at a damn reasonable hour!" God I love this woman.

* * *

**Angelica**

I usually don't wake up this early, but I just can't force myself to go back to sleep like I normally do. The fact of me not being in my own bed may be a factor, but I doubt it. It's probably my nerves and hidden anxieties of being so close to this carrot top...naked...and bare- both emotionally and mentally. He knows everything about me. He knows what makes me tick and what can calm me. He recites my name in the ancient Greek alphabet to help me remember the pronunciations. He writes down all little notes he never knew about me in a black book he keeps under his bed, no one ever being allowed the privilege to read it except for- of course- me. He even knows I have a burn mark on my inner left thigh in the shape of Louisiana- something I got in fifth grade from helping my mom cook pasta for one of her dinner parties. It was a freak accident. God I love this man.

* * *

**Chuckie**

Usually, my dad or Kiera would come in right about this time to make sure I am up and ready to start the day. With my father being a fan of punctuality and my step-mom being the czar of promptness, I have no chance of being lazy and staying in bed past eight. Luckily, they are away in Tokyo, Japan for their honeymoon- their third one in almost ten years of marriage but, hey, who's counting?- so I don't have to worry about getting caught in bed, for one, with Angelica- something my father might have a heart attack on the spot just from looking at. Kimi, however, might hold this over my head until I graduate next year, claiming I'll owe her for keeping the biggest secret of my life out of Dad and Kiera's knowledge. She'll be coming home from Suzie's slumber party- the same part Angelica was supposed to be at last night- around nine so I can't lay here much longer. I have a limited time frame.

* * *

**Angelica**

Rain is pelting the windows outside in a harmonious tune that reminds me of Chukie's heart beat. I can hear both beat in a sanctified pattern, in which, neither out does the other. With every beat his heart gives, the rain immediately matches it with one of its own. I don't know if it's a coincidence, but it's kind of nice to stop, listen, and take notice to things around you- something I never did until Chukie showed me how. I hear him draw in a small breath as he moves slightly, one of his well tone arms draping over me and pulling me in closer to him. I can't help but let a small wave of pink hue rush towards my cheeks. He becomes settled again and I continue to listen to his life pulsate along with the rain, each unique rhythmic sound turning into a tune I could listen to and play over and over again. It amazes me how humans and nature can easily relate to one another, similarities and differences not being too far off in comparison. His heart beat is the same as the rains, it beats with passion, tranquility and life. It brings another second of divine solitude to all around it. It brings a sanctuary.

* * *

**Chuckie.**

She suddenly shifts her body to a more comfortable position against me, her head snuggling deeper against my chest for more firmness elsewhere. "Finster, I know you're watching me. Stop before I hurt you."

I wasn't expecting her to be up so soon. "You're up?"

"Involuntarily, yes." she slowly lifts her head to make eye contact with me, those beautiful blue eyes matching my equally mesmerizing emerald ones. "...How long have you been up?"

"Since seven."

"You wake up too damn early Finster, you need to learn how to sleep in more often."

I release a small chuckle and begin to rub a single hand across her bare back, the skin against skin contact sending slight chills up my spine in delight. "You want to know something?" she nodded. "You look great with bed-head."

A warm flood of crimson ran to her cheeks in response. A small punch to my side was what I got in return. "Shut up. I look terrible and you know it. Don't lie to me Carrot Top because I'll have to end up doing bad things to you if you do."

Typical response from typical Angelica. "I wouldn't lie to you Gelly. You know that." I brought my hand up from rubbing her back to resting it beneath her chin. "Whatever the situation may be, you'll always look beautiful."

* * *

**Angelica**

Leave it to Finster to make me feel vulnerable and weak. He has no idea what power he holds over me. "...Save it for the Hallmark Cards Finster." I regained my natural demeanor, "I'm not falling for your sweet talk."

A deep thunder of chuckles escape his lips. I blush again. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Put your defenses up. I don't know why you do."

"Oh can-it orange head." I tried to growl but it didn't work. He just laughed. "What's funny?"

"You." his laughter began to die down, "I just love it when you get..."Typical Angelica.""

"And what is typical Angelica like anyway?"

"She's strong, independent, spoilt rotten, feisty, but yet, caring, kind, nurturing, nice, and compassionate."

He always knew what to say. He knows me like the back of his hand. "You are an idiot Finster."

"I'm your idiot though." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Chuckie**

Her kisses are always feather-light and angelic. She never over does it nor does she tend to get aggressive or vulgar with it. She lets all her feelings be known through a simple gesture of an exchange while keeping it in its original art form meant for imaculate love affection.

"Chuckie?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever hurt me."

She surprised me with that one. "Gelly, I would never hurt you." I placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "You know that."

She smiled. "Better not. I'll have to kill you if you did."

I always did love her smiles. They seemed to brighten up the room without the slightest bit of effort. In a way, I envied that ability. I had to have reconstruction on my teeth- with the help of braces and a few minor surgeries- to have that gift. "Gelly?"

"Hm?" she began to move from her position of being beside me to becoming on top of me, her nudity not affecting her at all.

"Tell me again."

"Tell you what?"

"Those three words I love hearing you say."

She giggled and ran her manicured hands around the outline of my pectorals. "You know I already do, so why say it?"

"Because I love hearing it." I stated simply, that same smile widening upon her gorgeously crafted face. "Say it for me."

"You really want me too?" I nodded and she bent down to kiss me. "You sure?"

"Yes." I grasped her hand and brought it up for a small kiss. "I want to hear you say them."

"Alright..." she moved closer to my ear- careful not to snag on the gold loop embedded within my lobe. "I.Love.You.Charles.Finster."

"And I love you Angelica Pickles."

**A/N: GOD! THIS WAS SO FREAKING SAPPY! Well, I am not going to lie, I love Romance but I personally thought this was corny. Anyway, this is for my good friend Jose, and too all my readers and reviewers. I love you all.**


End file.
